LiveWar Weapons
LiveWar Weaponry All LiveWar Weapons are known as Tools. They are not only used solely for Combat , but depending on the weapon class, many are used for work as well. These "Tools" are to be treated with utmost care and proper cleaning techniques , as they are a part of your LiveWar Uniform, they must all be presentable and in excellent condition, your personal tools may be in any condition, so long as they meet combat level standards . Weapon Level Classes Safety Weaponry Safety level weapons are made of coreless standard level material, these are lowest of all LiveWar sanctioned weapons as the most damage they could possibly cuase is limited to minor bumps, or minor stings (when wielded correctly). Safety Weaponry is commonly used by the youngest of LiveWar initiates, and is often not used by anyone else. These tools are usually bound by Standard Material, and have no solid handle, instead favoring a different color material for the handle, or a singular color making the entire weapon grabbable by the weilder, yet not by enemy combatants as per LiveWar Combat Rules. Standard Weaponry Standard tools are the most commonly used form of LiveWar Weaponry, they are in the same category as Safety Weapons, however the key difference being that all Standard Weapons must have a solid core. These cored weapons have far less flexibility than safety weapons, yet are considerablly more durable. The Key to constructing a a standard level combat tool is the core around which the material is held. Different materials yield different combat tricks to each weapon's usage. The most widely accepted of the many materials usable is a plastic ploymer compound known as PVC to the general population. This white plastic hollow pipe material provides a high level of durability and a lightweight manuverability aspect to any weapon constructed using such tools. These weapons are the most widely used and accepted tools throughout LiveWar and other swordfighting combat groups. The Standard Material core for LiveWar is a black softer more maliable material of similar properties to PVC known as ABS, the main difference in ABS and PVC; is the moulding properties. PVC is commonly harder to mould into specific shapes, requiring blow torches, and high ammounts of heat to shape and form, which in the long term, end up eventually straightening out anyways, whereas ABS is easier to shape in that all it requires is a few hours in direct sunlight. Once shaped and cooled this new shaping will stay in this form about ten times as long as PVC will, providing curved weaponry a longer time to remain in its round shape. ABS is preferred far more in LiveWar Weaponry than PVC, but both are widely accepted and used. Intermediate Weaponry Intermediate Weapony of LiveWar is the middle stage of LiveWar Combat, generally these weapons have far less shape in their design and are more suited to the combat level at which they are used. These tools are simply the central core to most standard weapons and are merely covered with standard coating material to embody the aspect of using comabt tools. This level of fighting is nearly 10 times as dangerous as Standard Level, and should be used cautiously. Few Fighters who are allowed to fight at this level actually use it as their standard combat form, preferring the safer and more widely used Standard level. Intermediate level tools and weaponry utilize plastic weapons with no padding like standard level, making the impact of combat attacks more painful. This level of weaponry is mostly used in its' tool state, for work and for occasional swordplay. Fighters of this caliber are under strict LiveWar rules in combat situations, wherein both parties must adhere to combat safety rules and guidelines or risk losing rank and priveledge of use of such weapons, and priveledge of freedoms . Advanced Weaponry Advanded Weaponry Level is a high risk weaponry level, in which combatants have passed the Intermediate Combat Skills Test with an A Grade or better. The combat weaponry used in this class moves closer towards LiveWar Combat weaponry in scale of danger. Soft Wood Based Weapons are the normal weaponry for this fighting class. A softwood is a type of material that has limited flexibility and is more likely to break upon hard contact. (Not all Soft Wood Variants are actual softwoods, just in that they are less durable than hardwoods.) If a combatant's weapon breaks or shatters from combat oriented fighting, either the wielder or the opponent is misusing the weapons level of durability in their combat attacks. Under proper combat fighting forms no soft weapon that has passd a soft weapon durability test should break on its own. Unnesscary outside force will be the culprit. Common materials for Soft weapons include: Alder Wood , Drift Wood , Larch Wood , Cedar Wood , Willow Vine , Apple Wood, and Cottonwood Wood. Master Weaponry Master weaponry is the final tier before LiveWar Combat weaponry, and is considered the easiest non foam weaponry to use, becuase of its material composition, this level of weaponry is widely known as the final swordplay form, as the next two levels are known only to be used by professionals and insane people. This Final form of non- lethal weaponry is a high risk level in which may only be obtained by completing the Advanced Weaponry Skill Test and and obtained 1,000 combat wins in proper 2 person duels. Hard Wood Based Weapons are the normal weaponry for this fighting class. A hardwood is a type of material that has low flexibility and is less likely to break upon hard contact. (Not all Hard Wood Variants are actual hardwoods, just in that they are more duarble than softwoods.) Hardwood weapons are commonly difficult to break in combat duels, yet are not indestructible as everything can be broken, if a hardwood is broken in a combat duel, one of the two parties participating has violated the LiveWar Combat Rules. All Hard Wood Weaponry is tested for durability and flexibility before the equipment can be used in combat situations. If a hardwood weapon breaks after passing the usage test, one of the two combatants, or both, will be held responsible; and face LiveWar Punishment. Common materials for Hard weapons include: Ash Wood, Dogwood Wood , Eucalyptus Wood , Mimosa Wood , Iron Wood , Oak Wood , Bamboo , Rattan , and Coconut Wood. LiveWar Combat Weaponry: B LW Combat Weaponry Beta is a weapon class used in LiveWar which is one of the most dangerous forms of melee based combat tools, this level of Combat reaches outside the common LiveWar usage of non-lethal weaponry, and becomes far more dangerous than any form previously, vastly dwarfing Master Weaponry in terms of strength and durability. These weapons are made of common steel, and iron based metals with solid tangs and blade shaped bodies, as the weapons are no longer mimickiing the shape of actual metal weapons in that the all other forms of weaponry previously are now copying the form in which is now wielded. These items are no longer referred to as tools, and should not be used as such. The LiveWar Combat Society uses these weapons solely for instruction via demonstration in proper gear, garb, and armor. And for High Level Combat fighting, to ascend from Master Level to LiveWar Combat Level Beta a member must demonstrate fist to their commander and then their officer that they are able to perform all techniques, combat, and drill to a perfect ability of Grade B or higher. As well as Pass the safety Level Test for such weaponry to be issued in the first place. Once a Member has attained the rank of LW Combat B, they must pass monthly exams showing that they are still deserving of the right to carry a Metal Weapon. LW Combat B class must create a set of armor and gear for their respective metal weapon in which passes the High Durability, Flexibility, Manuverability Test of Defense . Which is presided over the LiveWar Council, The Current LiveWar President, the LW President's Pupils, and The Previous LW President. All parties in attendance must come a unanimous decision that the Wielder of the metal weapon's armor meets passing standards for safety and defense. Known materials to be used in constrution of metal gear and weaponry include: Carbon, Chromium, Cobalt, Nickel, Silicon, Titanium, Bone, Steel, Steel Alloy, Iron LiveWar Combat Weaponry: A LW Combat Weaponry Alpha Class has very little difference from LW Cobat Weaponry Beta Class save for the note that all Alpha Weapons are of High Lethal Quality in design and in Use, These Weapons are made in the same manner as all Beta Level Weapons with the exception that the bladed edges in Beta Level are completely blunt, whilst Alpha level blades are sharp, and edged. These Fighting weapons are only usable by a member who has passed LW Combat Weapons Beta Exam with an X Grade or Higher, as well as pass a LW Combat Beta Duel against a LW Combat Alpha level member (wielding a Beta Weapon). All members who have achieved this rank of weapon mastery in combat, are inducted into the LiveWar Hall of Fame, as well as given Paid Memberships for Life. Members must pass weekly Exams to retain the ability to wield Metal Grade Alpha weaponry, yet the rank and paid membership are not lost upon failure to do so. Any member who fails to pass a Alpha Metal Exam will Drop to Master Level and will only be given one extra chance to regain their Rank, if they should fail again, they will not be given a second chnace and will remain at Master level Forever.